pookiefanfictionandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pookie Fanfiction and Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 Jun 2016
23:13:26 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: try using a command on bot's side 23:13:30 CHAT Falling Stars: k 23:13:35 CBOT SylveonBot: Booting up! 23:13:41 CHAT Falling Stars: o it works OMG 23:13:46 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: !PING 23:13:50 CBOT SylveonBot: Pong! CBOT 1 23:17:50 CHAT Falling Stars: pingapong 23:17:53 CHAT Falling Stars: !ping 23:17:53 CBOT SylveonBot: Pong! CBOT 113.710 23:17:56 CHAT Falling Stars: ew 23:18:03 CHAT Falling Stars: !log 23:18:03 CBOT SylveonBot: Logging... 23:18:04 CBOT SylveonBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 23:18:09 CHAT Falling Stars: !dance 23:18:35 CHAT Falling Stars: !memes 23:18:35 CBOT SylveonBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 23:18:38 CHAT Falling Stars: LOL 23:18:45 CHAT Falling Stars: !donut 23:18:45 CBOT SylveonBot: big◯/big 23:19:01 CHAT Falling Stars: ew 23:19:38 CHAT Falling Stars: !log 23:19:38 CBOT SylveonBot: Logging... 23:19:39 CBOT SylveonBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 23:19:58 CHAT Falling Stars: crap 23:20:00 CHAT Falling Stars: damn 23:20:05 CHAT Falling Stars: fuck 23:20:05 CBOT SylveonBot: Falling Stars, please don't swear! 23:20:12 CHAT Falling Stars: I CAN IF I WANT TOO HAHAH 23:20:14 CHAT Falling Stars: !log 23:20:14 CBOT SylveonBot: Logging... 23:20:15 CBOT SylveonBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 23:20:39 CHAT Falling Stars: !kick Falling Stars 23:20:45 CHAT Falling Stars: damn it doesn't work 23:21:21 CHAT Falling Stars: !don't leave 23:21:23 CHAT Falling Stars: no jk 23:22:43 CHAT Falling Stars: !silent on 23:22:58 CHAT Falling Stars: !info 23:22:58 CBOT SylveonBot: OpalBot v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 23:23:14 CHAT Falling Stars: !emotes 23:23:14 CBOT SylveonBot: You can view the emoticons here. Or the "Emoticons" Rail button, yeah that's new and it rendered this command useless. 23:23:26 CHAT Falling Stars: !seen GleamingAmethyst 23:24:26 CHAT Falling Stars: !hello 23:24:26 CBOT SylveonBot: Hello there Falling Stars! 23:24:43 CHAT Falling Stars: !test 23:24:43 CBOT SylveonBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:24:53 CHAT Falling Stars: !site 23:24:53 CBOT SylveonBot: You are using Wikia.com, a website dedicated to wiki farming. 23:25:01 CHAT Falling Stars: !baby 23:25:08 CHAT Falling Stars: ! swag 23:25:09 CHAT Falling Stars: !swag 23:25:09 CBOT SylveonBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 23:25:14 CHAT Falling Stars: YUP 23:25:22 CHAT Falling Stars: !kick Falling Stars 23:25:25 CHAT Falling Stars: aw 23:25:46 CHAT Falling Stars: !log 23:25:46 CBOT SylveonBot: Logging... 23:25:51 CBOT SylveonBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 23:26:09 CHAT Falling Stars: !fun 23:27:28 CBOT SylveonBot: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 23:27:53 CBOT SylveonBot: Ma'am, I am currently not broken. I am in the state of new bot progression. 23:28:05 CBOT SylveonBot: This will now go into logs. 23:28:11 CBOT SylveonBot: Logging... 23:28:12 CBOT SylveonBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 23:28:16 CHAT Falling Stars: god damnit 23:28:23 CBOT SylveonBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 2016 04 23